Lawrencius Granitere
Colonel Lawrencius Granitere is a soldier in the King's Guard and the current Warrior of the Ocher Dragon. Early Life Lawrencius Granitere was born in the middle of the Month of the Heat in 7980 within the town of Sandstorm City, located along the eastern side of Brutagney. He was the only son of the previous Warrior of the Ocher Dragon, Adrianius Granitere and his wife, Siri. Lawrencius was largely reared by his mother, as his father's advancing age prevented him from any actual parental duties other than giving advice to his son. Adrianius passed away in 7995, when Lawrencius was fifteen years old. The Graniteres have for many generations enlisted in the King's Guard, Lawrencius went against family tradition and trained in swordsmanship in the hopes of becoming a commissioned officer. By the time he had arrived in Scotire City to sign up for military training, he became caught in the middle of an assassination attempt on the life of King Bendrick XVIII. Using his skills, Lawrencius dealt with the would-be assassins. In gratitude for saving his life, Bendrick offered him a field commission as an ensign in the King's Guard. As a result of his status as a hero figure in Scotire City, Lawrencius personally knew the members of both the Royal Family and the Royal Court. Present Day ''The King's Daughter'' Lawrencius was initially part of a two thousand-strong army brought in to supposedly provide military aid to Zilore Castle to fill in the void left by the absence of the third of their Knight Guard acting as Arvorm Zilore's escort to Smokestack Military Academy. It was during the closing days of the trip that Commander Tenegatnalp Raurelle entrusted his son, Lieutenant Major Retsacnal Raurelle, to warn the House of Zilore. Retsacnal believed Lawrencius could be of use, and subsequently brought him with him. The two, running to outpace the army, made it to Zilore Castle on 7/11/8000 FGPS, and provided the proof that Lord Veyrus Zilore wanted but could not get from Visteaux Frastria. The following day, while training in the field, Zevorm Aroliv discovered he was the Warrior of the Ocher Dragon the moment Lawrencius split a rock in half with his sword. He evacuated the premises of Zilore Castle with Zevorm, Avelin Zilore, Visteaux, and Xeurvé. While they escaped through the catacombs, they were intercepted by a scouting party led by the recently promoted Major Kroy Raurelle. Lawrencius was able to spot all of the soldiers in Kroy's scouting party. On 7/15/8000, the five Warriors encountered Knutz and Sidra Fulmine (who would later prove to be the sixth Warrior). Lawrencius and Xeurvé were the first to meet them. Moments later, the four became the first to encounter the wild girl of the Chartreuse Forest, Perlia. Upon reaching Aroliv Castle on 7/22/8000, Lawrencius was told of Lord Veyrus Zilore's death at the Siege of Zilore Castle. Running on a hunch, Lawrencius suspected that Lord Bosworth's true intention was to cripple the House of Zilore, conquer it, and repeat the process with any other potential threats among the Noble Houses. ]]The Warriors of the Dragon (and Knutz) set off to Zilore Castle, arriving on 8/01/8000 in time to see Commodore Lemi Aktis attempt to conquer the castle on Bosworth's behalf. The Warriors surprise attacked the soldiers and sent Aktis fleeing. Realizing that Bosworth could potentially send a larger army to attack, Lawrencius, Avelin, and Zevorm set off on the SS Idle to retrieve the fifty knights sent to Smokestack Military Academy. They were intercepted by the SS Fearless, a vessel owned by the House of Lirant, who revealed themselves to be working with Bosworth in an attempt to conquer the whole kingdom. Zevorm was able to use his powers to create a tidal wave that brought both Avelin and Lawrencius back to shore. Lawrencius was found unconscious but alive by Lord Atrix Aroliv, who had recently recruited the House of Codorac to fight for Zilore. Lawrencius went with Avelin, Visteaux, and Retsacnal to the Royal Palace to alert King Bendrick, who subsequently rounded up an army and marched onward to Zilore Castle. On 9/08/8000, Lawrencius participated in the Battle of Zilore Castle. He had been able to slay several of Lord Bosworth's soldiers before Atrix asked him to help carry Lord Bosworth to Zilore Castle's dungeons. The two encountered Sarium Fulmine, who began to make an escape with Bosworth in tow. Two days after the battle, Lawrencius was initially assigned to pair off with Sidra in searching for the now-missing Tenegatnalp Raurelle. He switched places with Visteaux upon realizing that he and Zevorm were heading toward his hometown to enlist the aid the of the wizard Timethium Prospere. ''The Knight's Comrade'' For his role at the Battle of Zilore Castle, King Bendrick promoted Lawrencius three levels in rank from Ensign to Major. After escorting to the king back to the Royal Palace, Lawrencius continued on with Zevorm, Retsacnal, Knutz, as well as Jaysonomore, Marlé, and Ophelius Petrolin to Sandstorm City in order to locate the wizard Timethium Prospere. En route, the expeditionary group passed Lirant Castle on 12/10/8000, in which a loud comment by Knutz triggers the alarm of the House of Lirant. Most of the expeditionary group narrowly escapes on a ship docked at the Indigo River. However, Ophelius does not make it, paining Lawrencius with a degree of guilt. Eventually, the ship crashes into a rock. Fortunately, Timethium reveals himself and escorts the surviving expeditionary group to his home in Sandstorm City, arriving on 12/25. Timethium suggested that they seek the guidance of his former wizard master and the Guardian of the Great Temple of Xarmrax, Silas Mazzerix. Because time was of the essence, Lawrencius was unable to make a proper visit to his mother. He opted to leave her a letter assuring her that he was all right. Against Lawrencius' wishes, the expeditionary group resorted to splitting up to get to the Temple. Knutz, Jaysonomore and Marlé rode on a tidal wave that Zevorm unleashed on the Indigo River. Timethium would use a Teleportation Spell to get the rest of the expeditionary group there, allowing Lawrencius to briefly glance at the world of the dead, seeing the spirits of both his father and Ophelius. He, Zevorm, and Timethium resurfaced into the living world at the Great Temple of Xarmrax. Retsacnal, however, did not, due to his lack of faith in the efficacy of the spell. Lawrencius and Zevorm were the first of the six Warriors of the Dragon to learn about the existence of the Gateway Mirrors, using them to give King Bendrick a quick update of their status and to rescue the other Warriors from their current predicaments in the Dungeon of the Silent Raver and the White Plains. Visteaux was critically ill and bedridden from nearly freezing to death in the White Plains, leaving the remaining Warriors of the Dragon without their leader for the next month. Traditionally, leadership would go to the next-oldest Warrior. Xeurvé, at 22, was the next oldest after Visteaux, but she bluntly refused. The remaining Warriors elected Lawrencius as their temporary leader. In addition to having to deal with the burdens of leadership, Lawrencius was also given the unwelcome news that the wild girl, Perlia had mated with him while he was unconscious on the west coast and became pregnant with his son. Lawrencius, not having any idea what to do, focuses on finding Retsacnal and recovering him. He is found posing as his twin brother, Kroy at Vistrux Castle. On 2/25/8001, Lawrencius lead the initial assault that started the Battle of Vistrux Castle. Although the House of Vistrux escaped with Lord Bosworth Frastria and his chief allies, Vistrux Castle was brought down as a stronghold of Bosworth's forces. During the long trip back to Scotire City, Lawrencius was promoted to Colonel for his bravery and skilled leadership at the Battle of Vistrux Castle. Upon the death of General Liseral Elay in 6/8001, and the earlier evacuation of Lieutenant Commander Retsacnal Raurelle, Lawrencius took charge of guiding the remaining army to safety. Upon the murder of Lord Vladivus Petrolin on 7/03, Lawrencius, though having doubts of whether she did do it or not, did admit that the evidence is not within the favor of Sidra Fulmine. He agreed to allowing her to travel with them until they reached the Royal Palace as opposed to having her instantly placed under arrest. When they arrived on 8/26, Lawrencius came into the throne room with Sidra, Visteaux, and Knutz, coming in to find a confrontation ready for her. Category:Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Warriors of the Ocher Dragon Category:Black Hair